My Torture Fic
by Larania Drake
Summary: I felt like some gratuitous violence. So, I killed or tortured a lot of people.


****

My Torture Fic

Disclaimer: No one was actually hurt in the creation of this fic. I only decided that I needed some creative pain technician work to get the old juices flowing. Any series mentioned therein, are not mine, and belong to their respective owners.

Larania hummed to herself as she pulled out some beading wire, scissors, honey, and a multi-purpose tool from her purse.

"Hey!" shouted SFTL, who was chained to a table in front of her. "I thought you said that all was forgiven!" 

Larania looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Oh, yeah, I did, but that doesn't mean that I can't do anything to you," she said calmly, looking at her wire.

"Aren't people going to say this is childish? Accuse you of being exactly like me?!" he shouted, his voice hoarse from all the useless cursing he had done earlier. He didn't even notice that he was spelling normally, and with good grammar.

"What the **beep** is that about?" he screamed, when he noticed that his cursing was being harmlessly censored.

"I don't like bad language, unless is it pertinent to the fic. It isn't here. No, I am not worried about being called childish. I know that I will be anyway. It is something that I have to except, and get on with my life."

SFTL looked at her wire and scissors nervously.

"What are you going to do with me?" he whined.

Larania noticed where he was looking. "Oh, this? I have an art project that I was working on. I was going to do that while I gave you the treatment."

SFTL's eyes bugged out when she rolled out a large TV and VCR. She inserted a tape.

"Hello!" said the brightly colored figures on the screen.

"Oh, NO!" he yelled, and started to struggle at his bonds.

"Now, why would I do something so cruel as inflict physical pain? No, I was going to let you watch the Teletubbies until you broke, but since you are so nice, I decided to also let you watch Barney. I thought about making you watch the Spice Girl's movie, but even I can't be that cruel."

Larania sighed. "Yes, I know that it was stupid, but it had to be done. And while I'm at it, I guess I might as well do the rest of it."

Searching around in a backpack that appeared out of a convenient plot hole, Larania out a nail polish set.

"Now, I think that you would look just lovely in a nice plum, don't you?"

Several hours later, SFTL was speaking with a rather pleasant British accent.

"My work here is done," said Larania thoughtfully. "Yet, there are so many other people out there that still need to be tort- I mean, reformed."

SFTL looked at her strangely. Then, he whined like a little puppy.

There was a moment when Larania considered-

"No," she said regretfully. "I'll get enough flack for this anyway."

Using her stupid cliché powers, Larania changed him back to the way he was, without the women's clothing.

"Now, go home," she said, her voice like that of an annoyed teacher who wanted someone to behave.

**BEEP,** he said, **BEEP**.

"I don't really care," she mumbled. 

SFTL wondered if he had lost his mind. She wasn't even chewing him out.

Somewhere later…

"So, this is Springfield?" Larania asked, not very impressed. She shrugged. Here was one menace to society that she intended to get rid of very quickly.

Walking to the middle school, she located Bart Simpson. Pulling out an automatic pistol, she shot him in the head, and walked out.

"One down, so many to go."

To the power plant, and **BANG**, Homer Simpson was done, and then she finished off the rest of the family.

Everyone gaped at her, because they all liked that show.

"I'm not everyone," she reminded them. "Besides, I didn't even get to do some of the horrible things that I plan to do to Bill Gates."

Wandering down the highway, Larania was happy to have found Beavis and Butthead. That made her job so much simpler.

Taking her sword, Ye Olde Pigsticker, she beheaded them.

"What?" she asked the audience, who still couldn't believe what she was doing. "I like clean living, and they offended me. I'm almost out of my medication."

Next stop, was Larania's old hometown.

The carnage she inflicted there wasn't that bad. In fact, she left the place squeaky clean, and everyone there actually having intelligent conversations.

Larania politely ignored the seventh horn-blast in the background.

"I still have some work to do," she protested, and went on back to her…er…reform crusade.

"I'm having too much fun!"

Next, Larania went to Washington.

Looking it over, she decided that there was nothing that could be done. So, getting all the nasty people from all over the world, she drenched the place in napalm. 

"Okay, now on to personal grudge time!"

Everyone reading wonders if Larania has truly lost it. To which she replies most heartily, "YUP!"

"I close my eyes! Only for a moment, and the moments gone," she sang tunelessly, and started into the campus of the University of Knoxville.

Looking around, and finding one of the dorms, she decided that her stupid cliché powers would be very helpful here.

Going in, and not even knowing which one she was living in, Larania found Candy, the bully from middle school.

Giggling maniacally, Larania pulled out the previously mentioned beading wire.

Taking out a bowie knife, she knocked Candy over the head, and dragged her out. Humming again, Larania threw her onto a stone slab.

Sharpening her knife, Larania took the nice, shiny blade and proceeded to slit her along the ribs. Candy screamed.

Larania smiled, showing her teeth. Bearing down more, she drew more and more blood, until it was deep enough to have gotten past the muscle. Carefully reaching in through her rip cage, she found the sack like organs that were Candy's lungs. She pulled them out.

Then, she turned and walked away.

Finding an old trailer park, Larania snorted in disgust. The person she was looking for here, but then she heard crying.

Larania, though she is not acting so here, usually is a pretty nice person. Finding the source of the tears, she saw that it was a girl that was a little younger than she was.

"Who are you?" Larania asked, pulling a tissue from another convenient plot hole.

"I'm Gangster-Wannabe's girlfriend," she sobbed.

Larania noticed that she was covered in bruises.

"Where is he?" Larania asked gently, hoping that this girl hadn't been hurt all that badly.

"He's dead. I sshot hhimmm!" she told Larania, her voice trembling.

Handing the girl another tissue, Larania left. Making sure that she had walked far enough away, she pumped her fist in the air.

"YES!"

Larania wandered up to Bill Gate's mansion. Feeling a little sad that she wouldn't be able to do the horrible things that she wanted to, she set the bomb next to house. Turning and leaving, Larania heard it go off.

"I will give all my money to charity!" she heard a voice yell from behind her.

"I will stop monopolizing the computer market. I will become a monk in Tibet!"

Larania shrugged at the people looking at her.

"There is such thing as a smart bomb. I guess there is such thing as a nice bomb, too."

Going back home, Larania realized that things really hadn't changed.

The TV was still covered with trash. There were more corrupt people to take over where the others left off. Being nice wore off.

"I guess that means that…" she trailed off.

"What's the flipping point?" she asked, and sat down.

Turning on the TV, she tried to find something worth watching. Failing that, she blew up the planet.

The End.


End file.
